Songbird
by Eikyuu the Jellykage
Summary: After a terrible accident at regionals, Rachel Berry, now bestowed with the ability to manipulate soundwaves, and manifest those soundwaves into a golden energy, flees from Lima. One month later, she ends up in Jump City, California... BBxRae RobStar
1. Chapter 1

Okay, just gonna let everyone know, Hanagakure no Sato is OFFICIALLY abandoned. It's totally up for grabs, just PM me and I'll let you have it.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Titans, Glee, or anything owned by DC Comics, Warner Bros, or Fox. If I did, I'd be like a billionaire, and if I wanted a particular plot to happen, I would just pay a bunch of money so that it'd really happen, so THERE.

Chapter One 

Rachel Berry walked through a dark alley, in Jump City, California. She'd left Lima behind, along with everyone in it. Friends, family, no one would ever accept her, not after what she had become... After what had happened, she could never go back.

One month prior, Regionals 

The mash up had gone into 'Don't Stop Believing', almost definitely their best number.

_Just a small town girl..._

_Livin' in a lonely world..._

_She took the midnight train goin' anywhere..._

**Just a city boy...**

**Born and raised in South Detroit...**

**He took th-**

_CRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEAK! _

The audience looked for the source of the ominous sound. New Directions kept singing, like it had never happened. Rachel managed both at once and soon found it: A huge speaker, mounted right above her, swaying slightly. She took no note of it: It was probably just vibrating from all the sound waves, or something.

But she was wrong. With one loud snap, one of the cables holding it up broke.

"Rachel!" Finn shouted, "MOVE!" But Rachel Berry didn't move. She stood there like a deer caught in head lights, her brown eyes wide as the speaker, still attached to a power cable, crashed down on her, still pumping out the background music.

One week later, Lima Medical Center

Rachel's eyes fluttered open to see two faces she absolutely adored: her two fathers, Gary and Ian.

"Rachel! You're awake! Oh, thank God you're alright!" Gary smothered her in a hug.

"D-Daddy," The brunette gasped, "I can't breathe!" Her father let go, and his expression turned sheepish.

"Oh, I'm sososo sorry! We've just been so worried," He explained, "Rachel, the speaker fell on you _seven _days ago. You've been out for a week."

Rachel's chocolate eye's widened in shock, and you could practically see the questions forming.

"What happened with regionals? Is Finn okay? Are we going to sue? Because I feel perfectly fine, Dad, and you don't need to bring your law firm into-"

"_Rachel," _Ian said, gripping her firmly by the shoulders, "Nobody won at regionals. After what happened, everyone was sent home. Finn is perfectly fine: He wanted to stay with you, but his mother made him go back to school. We aren't going to sue, because look at you: Not even a scratch, you probably were just shocked into a comatose state."

"Okay, dad. Thanks. When can I go back to school? Everyone's probably freaking out, and I don't want them to worry."

Gary smiled. "Well, _I'm_ the doctor here, and _I _say you can go back as soon as tomorrow."

Rachel squealed, wrapping her arms around him, even tighter than he had hugged her.

The Next Day, Before Glee

Everyone stared at Rachel as she walked through the hall, and she knew it wasn't because of her cap-sleeved collared shirt and charcoal gray sweatervest combo. She simply smiled, making her way to the glee room.

She smoothed out her red plaid skirt, pulled up her white knee socks, knocked a bit of dirt off of her patent leather mary-janes, fiddled with her broad black head band, and swung open the heavy wooden doors.

"Good morning, New Directions!" She chirped bubbly. The others stared in awe.

"Rachel!" Finn leaped from his seat, and pulled her into a tight hug. "How are you back? I mean, I'm happy, but how aren't you-

Rachel cut him off. "I don't know, I just didn't get hurt, I guess. According to Daddy, I was just shocked into a comatose state. I'm one-hundred percent fine!"

"We're all glad to have you back, Rachel. How about we work on a little something to celebrate Rachel's swift recovery, and, oh, I don't know, _another year of Glee Club!_" Everyone cheered.

"Rachel, you can take your pick. Show tunes, rock, pop, anything." Mr. Schuester said. Rachel grinned.

"Actually, Mr. Schue, could we warm up first? Apparently I was out for a week, so I'll be a bit rusty." The olive-skinned girl asked politely. He nodded, conducting them into a few scales. Rachel was a bit shakey at first, but soon she was back to belting the notes with ease. In her excitement, she went as many octaves high as she could, as loud as she could. She went just a touch higher, and something odd started to happen:

Her voice, so high it rivaled the sound of a small, pealing bell, was causing the whole room to shake. The windows, Coach Sylvester's trophy case, even the face on Mr. Schue's watch shattered. The stone floor cracked. The other students covered there ears in the fear that their eardrums would burst. When she realized what she was doing, she slapped both hands over her mouth. The other gleeks looked up at her, some in terror and fear, others in awe. Rachel felt her own eyes water, and sprinted from the room. No one stopped her.

Present Day, Jump City, California

"No! Get away!" Rachel turned. A ways down the alley, a woman in a suit was surrounded by a group of not-too-friendly looking men. Some carried knives, others no weapon but their bear hands.

"And why would I want to do that?" The largest man, probably the leader, moved closer. Rachel approached him.

"Leave that poor woman alone!" She cried, and the gang turned to face her.

"Look at this boys, another one. Well, the more the merrier, the say." He grinned devilishly. Rachel glared, and began to sing, fighting for a higher and higher note.

The leader laughed, and walked up to her, tilting her chin up to look into her eyes. "What a _pretty _little songbird." As they laughed, Rachel mimed plugging her ears to the business woman. As soon as her ears were safe, she reached that golden note, her only chance. As she belted it, the windows of the skyscrapers around them burst into a million glittering pieces. Closing her eyes, Rachel sang _louder. _The pavement began to crack, and a dumpster behind her buckled and shook. Once they were at their knees, she stopped. The gang was unconscious, curled into balls, covered in miniscule shards of sparkling glass.

Rachel walked toward the woman, glass crunching under her feet. "M'am, are you okay?" She pulled her to her feet.

"Thank you, thank you so much! I don't know what would've happened if.. if..." The woman burst into tears. Rachel put her arm around her, in an attempt to comfort the woman.

"DUDE! That was totally AWESOME!" Rachel turned to see a green boy, clad in a magenta and black jumpsuit. Standing by him was a girl in a hooded cloak, the cloak shielding her entire body, other than a small portion of her face, and her violet eyes, which somehow penetrated the shadow cast by her hood. There was also a black haired, masked boy, wearing what seemed to be a traffic-light-themed costume, an African-American robot man, and an orange skinned red head clad in purple. Traffic-light boy outstretched his black-gloved hand.

"Hello, my name's Robin. Would you like to join our team?"

End Chapter One

Okay, it probably wasn't that good, but I just wanted to get this chapter up, before I forgot what I was doing. Thanks for reading! If you like it, I've got another chapter on the way, but I'll only update if I get at least two reviews. Eikyuu, signing off!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, fanfiction reading world! I reckon this means you guys reviewed. Many thanks to all who did! I'd like to say that from here on in, this will be in first person point of view, mostly from Rachel's view, because I think it'd fit the story better. Also note that my pairing for Rachel is undecided, so I want you guys to vote, but unless a very large number of you want her to be with Robin or Beastboy, I'm going to stick with cannon RobStar and BbxRae. For Rachel, I was thinkin' Cy, but I want you guys to pick.

DISCLAIMER: For serious, guys, if I owned Fox, DC, or WB, I would have a ridiculous amount of money. That money, and control over said companies, would be used to make WHATEVER I want to happen in any plot line HAPPEN. If I wanted a Glee and Teen Titans crossover, I'd have someone cartoon-ify the Gleeks, and have them do the voice acting. SO THERE.

Chapter Two

I could feel my jaw drop. I was talking to the TEEN TITANS. With lack of excitement in Lima, the Lima newspapers tended to focus on action in other cities, even if they _were _hundreds of miles away.

"A-Are you serious? I mean, my recently obtained abilities aren't really anything special, all of your powers and skills are far superior to mine and I wouldn't want to-" Beast Boy cut me off.

"Okay, I have _no _idea what you just said, but I don't think you're from around here. Do you have a place to crash?" The green teen asked. I lowered my head, trying to hide the fierce blush creeping across my face. I shook my head. I felt a strong, metal hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Cyborg, towering above me.

"C'mon, you can stay at the tower for a while, right Robin?" Robin nodded in approval. I smiled a bit.

"Thank you, very much." I thought back to the fight, and what the man had called me. "You can call me Songbird."

Titan's Tower

We sat at the counter in their spacious kitchen. I was sandwiched between Starfire and Cyborg.

"Would you like something to eat, Song?" Robin offered. I nodded.

"If you could spare a cup of herbal tea with honey, and some vegan-friendly cookies, I'd be in your debt." I asked. I saw Beast Boy's eyes light up at the mention of vegan cookies.

"Dude! You're a vegan too? That's awesome!" He shouted from the other side of Cyborg.

Raven rolled her eyes. "I'll put the kettle on. Is chai alright?" I nodded, and Beast Boy grabbed me a tin of sugar cookies, while Raven filled the kettle with water and put it on the stove. Soon, I was nibbling on a cookie, a cup of piping hot tea in my hand.

"So, Song," Robin started, "I have a proposal for you. If you want, you're welcome to stay here, train with us, and become the newest member of Titans West. We'll give you a room, a purpose, and we can help you unlock abilities you didn't know you had. You can design your own suits, and Cyborg will make them for you. If not, you can stay for awhile, we'll get you what you need, and send you to wherever you want to go. It's your choice."

I pondered it for a minute. I needed a place to stay. I had no purpose; I couldn't sing onstage. What if a director wanted me to go too high? I'd destroy whatever theater I was working in. I only had one choice.

"I accept."

"Glorious!" Starfire had launched an attack on me from behind. I was now trapped in a death hug. "Songbird, we shall be the best of friends!" I smiled.

"In that case, could I borrow some pajamas, and could you point me in the direction of the nearest shower?"

The Next Morning

I was up and awake, as always, at five in the morning. Lacking any of my usual exercise equipment, I simply did a few yoga poses, then made my way to the kitchen. Still wearing a yellow tank and white soffe shorts borrowed from Star, I threw open the refrigerator doors.

I turned on the radio, and found a station that was having a Lady Gaga marathon. I chugged a vanilla protein shake, wolfed down a banana, then got into Bad Romance, doing the dance around the kitchen as I cooked food for everyone else. I reminisced on the Gaga project we did in glee. I put the nostalgic thoughts out of my head, belting out the lyrics, even the ones we weren't allowed to say in class.

I was mid-The Fame, and apple pancake, when I heard the doors leading to the bedrooms open. I turned to see Robin and Cyborg, Robin clad in a white muscle shirt and red sweat pants, as well as the ever-present mask. I blushed furiously; my singing must have woken them up!

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Did I wake you guys up? I'm so sorry, I just didn't want you to wake up to an empty dinner table, and I work better when I sing, and I-" Cyborg put his hands up defensively.

"Woah there, motor mouth, it's okay. Your voice is a pretty nice sound to wake up to, and you aren't a half bad dancer." I blushed harder.

"Um, thanks. I used to be in a Glee club. I was the lead for most of our numbers..." I abandoned the subject, turning back to my pancakes. When I had used up the last of the batter, I put the stack of flapjacks on the table, with the other dishes I'd prepared.

"Damn, how much food did you make, Song?" I realized that every square inch of the counter was home to some breakfast food I had prepared.

"I was trying not to think about something. Lady Gaga brings back some memories I'm not so sure I want to remember just yet... A lot of songs tend to do that." He shut up and, not sure of what to say, he started wolfing down some bacon, while Robin had toast and a cup of coffee. Soon, the others joined us.

"Dude! I din't hab to cook ma own foob dis time! This is todalleh aweshome!" Beastboy said, his voice distorted by the vegan waffles in his mouth. A black aura clenched his jaws shut.

"Don't talk with your mouth full. It's disgusting." Raven ordered, sipping a mug of tea. Beastboy pouted, and we all laughed.

"So, Song," Cyborg started, "You have any ideas for a costume? We need to get started on it right away. You can't fight in that." He indicated my tank top and shorts. I smiled.

"I know exactly what I want."

After A Bunch of Sewing and Stuff...

I walked out into the living room, sporting my new uniform. It was a white dress, with three-quarter length sleeves, and pleats in the short skirt that allowed a shorter gold skirt underneath to show through. I also had knee-high gold boots, with a slight heel on the bottom, and gold gloves. My face was concealed by a gold mask, shaped like a bird with it's wings outstretched. Cyborg and I had also made several variations, for different weather conditions, but this was, by far, my favorite.

Beastboy's eyes bulged out of their sockets, and Cyborg blushed a little. Starfire clapped her hands, squealing in excitement.

"Friend Songbird! You look marvelous!" I smiled, and twirled, showing of the twirly skirt. Luckily I wore gold spandex underneath.

Robin rose from his spot on the couch. "Now that Song has suitable gear, lets get training."

End Chapter Two

Okay, since nobody's saying what the want the pairings to be, I'm leaning in favor of Cy. Please review, and thank you to Emerald Wyldfyre and MK300 for already doing so!


End file.
